Lost In Tolkien
by Cadaver Collector
Summary: Savannah gets transported to Arda while babysitting her little sister and things go terribly wrong... Rated 'T' for language and gore.
1. Loss

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i own nothing that the Tolkien estate does BUT, i do own Katie Savannah and the rest of the unowned by Tolkien parts of this story, so enjoy! c:**

oOo

"Katie?" I whispered in confusion as i sat up from the awkward position I had been lying in. Just seconds before now I had been babysitting my six year old sister, but as we were sitting on the couch and watching Disney movies, everything had faded to black. And now I heard not a sound in return to my call.

I glanced around and was confused to see trees all about. What had happened? I lived in the city, and not only that, but I had never seen such odd trees. I have even taken a whole class on trees a few years back, and could swear these were like no other I had studied.

I shook my head to clear it of thoughts, and stood up to search for my sister. The ground surrounding me was completely undisturbed, and for a moment I began to think I was alone, but I quickly pushed that thought away, I had to retain hope.

A few yards off I saw a small dark cave, and walked over to it; it was my best bet. Even if my sister was not there, we would then have a shelter for when she was found if it was safe.

I crawled inside, and besides it being pitch black and the floor feeling a bit slimy at times, it was not too terrible. A few moments later my head connected with what was apparently the end of the cave with a loud crack. I let out a gasp of pain and fell down against the wall while clutching my head.

Suddenly my eyes widened in fear, and my pain was forgotten momentarily as a harsh voice broke through the silence of the forest "Vras alag dajal. Ha pus agh shapit. (Kill the child. Eat well and fast.)"

I knew not what it meant or who spoke it, but the voice and language nearly made me shake in fear. Outside the cave I heard the sounds of clinking metal, and the same language being spoken among a group of people, and then suddenly a child-like scream.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment… what had I done? I crept silently to the mouth of the cave, stopped just out of the light, and watched a scene unfold before me.

I sat petrified. The people that stood outside were bigger in all ways than any others I had seen before, and each dressed in an assortment of leather and metal armor that couldn't quite manage to distract the eye from their disgustingly sallow skin. Their faces too were disturbing with their seemingly stretched and flattened features, and lank black hair. I shuddered inwardly at these people, but did not dare do more than take shallow breathes as I attempted to calm my heart.

But my heart was not to be calmed.

One of the men had moved over a bit, and revealed my eyes to what had been hidden from me before, Katie. Her face was covered in tears, and she was staring up at these people with complete and honest fear. I couldn't have moved if I had wanted to. And honestly I didn't deep down.

Suddenly she was out of view again, and I heard her give a final scream. She never even got to finish. My heart hammered so hard it was a wonder they didn't hear it, and I almost wish they had, but I had no such luck. I heard every crunch of a breaking bone and every chomp of their teeth as they bit into skin. And I could do nothing. I was screaming inside so loudly I couldn't think. But I made no sound. And I could do nothing

oOo

It was hours before I could move. After those cannibals had left all I could seem to do was sit staring at her remains. What kind of jacked up place was I in? This would have never happened on Earth. Oh dear lord if only we could be safely at home watching Cinderella Two or reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban together before I put her to sleep. She never had gotten to finish that book…

I crawled all the way out of the cave and stood up, practically all of my joints creaking from lack of use as I did. I walked over and sat beside her mangled body, her head being the only recognizable part remaining. Apparently demons didn't like to eat face.

I wanted so badly to cry, but I was beyond tears at this point. I brushed away her blood stained blond hair and leaned over her, closing my eyes "I'm a shitty sister Katie and you deserve better. But you didn't get better, and I love you so I pray that I am good enough for you." I couldn't bring myself to use past tense as I slowly whispered these words "I'm sorry I didn't read you more pages before bed, we coulda been done with The Prisoner of Azkaban by now, but I'll bet Jesus doesn't mind witchcraft too much to read you a chapter or two at night. Either way, I'll probably see you within a week, being stuck out here and all, but if not… I love you."

I kissed her forehead softly as I had so many other times before when she had fallen asleep before remembering to tell me goodnight, or when I felt that loneliness that came no matter how many people I was around. Kissing her forehead didn't help this time though, it was worse… so much worse it felt as though my heart was being ripped to shreds. A single tear fell from my eyes onto the spot I had kissed. I never cried, but Katie was worth it. She was worth a infinity tears, but I didn't have that many. If only I had found her before the people had, then I would not be alone.

But they were not people. And I was most definitely alone.


	2. Almost A Lunatic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's too expensive, but any who want to contribute to the cause are always welcome to!**

It was the day after the death, and everything had managed to become worse. Nightfall had soon come after I bid Katie farewell, and the woods would have been pitch black if not for the stars above. I had not managed to get a bit of sleep and had spent the night sitting at the mouth of the cave that saved me the day before. By morning my mouth seemed dryer and my stomach was growling so loudly that I was amazed the creatures did not return. But I managed to ignore it.

Mostly.

I walked silently away from the clearing a little after sunup, taking great care to not look back. I would not look back, for I knew that if I did my will to go on and find safety would disappear, and I would be as empty as my sister within days. And she was so empty…

I slapped my hand irritably; I could not think on such things now, I had to survive for god's sake! And lord only knows it was going to be hard enough without dwelling on... that.

After a bit I started to become curious and slightly worried about where I actually was. I only knew as much about living in the wild as I had seen in Survivor (my parents loved the show and we had only one television), and I must admit that would not help me all too much here. This was going to be difficult to say the least…

oOo

"Savannah you really need to shut up, you're annoying."

"Well look who's talking." I replied irritably to my newly created imaginary friend

"Hey, I'm not the one being all depressing." My eyes narrowed at this.

"And I'm not the one who could just disappear." I smiled happily for the first time since I came to this god forsaken place at the thought of this possibility. My answer was greeted by silence, for a bit at least.

A few moments later the imaginary idiot spoke up again "You really should watch where you step you know."

"And you really should watch-" my words were cut off as I suddenly tripped on a particularly large rock and fell face first into a small pond, imaginary idiot disappearing a split second before my vision was blurred by the murky water.

"What the fuck!" I screamed, or at least tried to. But under the circumstances my mouth was too dry to let me do anything more than croak out a few words, so I had to settle for that. There was also the fact that my head was underwater. That didn't help with the whole using an understandable voice factor too much either.

I quickly lifted my head out of the water, gasping for breath as I attempted to clear my eyes. I sat there sputtering for a bit while sitting on my knees waist deep in water, and then my vision began to return although my eyes still stung immensely.

I looked down at the slightly stiller water, my eyes widening at what I saw as I momentarily forgot the stinging pain inside them. My reddish brown hair now was so dirty it nearly looked black, my skin was scratched up and any uninjured part was so pale it seemed near translucency, and my greenish eyes were almost completely red where there was once before white. Also my jeans looked disgusting, and my pale blue long sleeved tee had a huge bloody rip on the left sleeve that revealed a nasty looking gash on my skin from where I had been cut by a particularly evil thorn bush yesterday. My feet squished around in the muddy ground below the water and I shuddered at how they must look, and how they would feel after I got onto dry land now that I had actually thought of them. I cringed inwardly at the extra pain I would soon feel.

I sighed and made to get up, but something stopped me. Something cold, hard, pointy, and sharp. I turned my head to look behind me and came face to face with a very nice looking (in more ways than one) man. What could I say? I've been guy deprived for near three days and I'm fourteen, my way of thinking at the moment should be quite self explanatory.

But this man was very odd looking compared to most I have seen. He must have been at least six feet tall, and was dressed in an assortment of greens and browns with some oddly bright silver armor on also. The strangest part was the man himself though. He had hair dark brown hair, regal features, and such strange silvery-grey eyes… they were beautiful, but they were also full of sadness, the kind that never leaves no matter how much you laugh, love, and forget what caused it originally. And the man seemed almost to radiate importance. Not purposely I believe, just naturally for who he was.

'Or maybe I should say 'what he was' instead…' I thought as my forehead wrinkled in confusion. His hair was partially braided back, revealing his ears which I was now focusing on. His two **pointed** ears.

"Jesus Christ…" she whispered

Just at that moment the weird human thing's eyes revealed what would probably be the closest thing they ever showed to shock. His sword was moved away a few inches, but not quite enough for Savannah to feel completely comfortable (not that she would have if the sword was thrown to the ground and broken in half but either way).

"Naun Raunsúl (I am Raunsúl)." said he with a melodic yet powerful voice "I eneth lín a thelion (Your name and purpose)?"

I stared up at him in confusion "Excuse me sir but uh… do you happen to know English by any chance?"

"Mana len pedi (What did you say)?" he replied in confusion but in the same voice as before

I did not reply… I didn't know how.

"Tolna nin (come with me)." he said in resignation to the fact that we obviously could not communicate

Within moments I was brought to my feet, still sopping wet, and hands bound behind my back. It was all done before I could protest (not that I wanted to or could since I was now quite weak, and wherever I was going probably supplied food and drink… hopefully) and soon we were making our way through the forest in an entirely different direction.

"Where are we going?" asked I half frightened, half resigned, and all worn-out

He seemed to catch my meaning and replied swiftly "Imladris."

My eyes widened and he seemed as if sense the fact I recognized the name and was shocked, but said naught of it weather he did or not.

'Besides,' I thought with a sort of crazed laughter going 'Imladris is real in Arda…'

"Arda…" the meaning of the word I had just thought hit me hard right then.

Raunsúl looked at me oddly, but decided to ignore it. Jesus fucking Christ, what had I gotten myself into?

**Name Definition:**

**Raunsúl- wandering/stray wind**


	3. Forgetting

While finally having a destination was a pleasant, it did not however change the fact that this man had not stopped walking for at least a few hours if not days or years. Maybe I was exaggerating, but I'm going through a bit of a terrible time, if it can be called that. But I think I am allowed to believe my presumption of going to another dimension, watching your little sister get eaten by human-cannibal-creature things, half starving to death, and being continuously pestered by an imaginary friend of my own creation counts as having a pretty shitty time.

I began humming the Hogwarts school song, but the man did not seem to appreciate it so I decided to find something else to do. Then I remembered we were walking through a forest, had a language issue going on, and I was too hungry to remember all the lyrics. It was funny if you think about it since I was humming to distract myself from how hungry I was, and now was just thinking about how hungry I was anyway.

My stomach growled.

I rest my case… or at least I will if I get some food so I can have the strength to rest it. And why did I need to rest it in the first place? And where did the case come from anyways? I mean for god's sake I was think-talking to myself!

"Oh dear lord Savannah just shut up."

"Damn it, not you again!" I cried completely oblivious to the fact that the man had stopped in his tracks and was now staring intently if not worriedly after me as I continued to walk

"My feelings exactly." Replied the imaginary idiot (there was no way I would ever call him my friend again, imaginary or not)

"Brennil nín (My lady)?" asked the man quietly

Suddenly the imaginary idiot disappeared, and I stood frozen as a sudden thought struck me.

I slowly turned around and focused on the now thoroughly worried and confused person behind me. I stared at him for a few moments before finally speaking shakily "You… you're an elf…"

He looked at me uncomprehendingly

"An ellon…"

"Naun (I am)." Replied the edhel in now apparent confusion

All I could manage to do was stand gaping at the elf. I was really truly in Arda. God I had dreamed about coming here for over a year now and it had finally happened. I loved Arda, but I also loved Katie… the sick part of this was I had no idea whether I would have come or stayed in Earth if given the choice and the knowledge that Katie would die. But she's gone… she's dead… and I had no options…

My legs gave way beneath me and my eyes began to tear up slightly.

"Men Theli post si brennil nín (We will rest now my lady). Said the elf abruptly

I started at the sound of his voice, and glanced up to see he had already set down his pack and begun searching through it. A few moments later he walked over and handed me a funny looking piece of brown jerky-like stuff (I was never partial to it on earth so I can't really compare it well, but still)

"Le Hannon…" I murmured with some difficulty (I had had next to no water for days) before practically devouring the meat whole. Thankfully if the elf was disgusted by this he did not show it. He did however seem bothered by my voice considering how quickly he drew out what I assumed to be his water skin and handed that also to me.

I gulped down probably an unfair (to him at least) amount of water after only a brief nod of thanks in his general direction. I hope he understood the fact I did not feel like pleasantries after half dying in the wild. Apparently he did since I drank near half of the container before finally handing it back, and got no comment from him.

I was seriously hoping we were near Imladris now, that water skin was not going to hold us out forever and even an edhel needed water eventually.

On the brighterish side, all this exercise and survival stuff was helping me forget…

Oh well at least it _**was**_ helping me forget.

Almost instantly my insides began to ache, and my heart felt as if it was being pressed on all side. I tried to regulate my breath praying to god that I wouldn't have a full blown panic attack, but it apparently did not work since I was soon crouched over on all fours murmuring incoherently to myself, and barely even able to register the elf sitting worriedly beside me.

And then even more suddenly, it was all gone.

oOo

I was back inside the cave staring wide-eyed in motionless fear. The creatures had once again parted and I was given a full few of Katie, or… or at least what was left of her.

I wanted so badly to throw up or scream or just plainly die, but these were all out of the question. Christ I was such a coward… and deep down I knew I would never truly forgive myself

And then it all faded back to reality.

oOo

"Glamhoth (orcs)…" I murmured softly, and instantly noticed the edhel beside me stiffen

"Mana taw (What was that)?" he asked in a harsh (for an elf) voice

I looked up at him, and after taking a moment to focus back to reality and getting the basic gist of his question, replied in broken Sindarin "Katie… tithen iell (Katie… little girl). Orch dagnir Katie (orcs killer Katie)." I looked away before finishing softly "Katie nín tithen muinthel (Katie my little sister)…"

The edhel's face instantly softened at this, and held out a hand to help me up.

"Tol-si brennil nín, a rada nestad min Imladris (Come now my lady, and find healing in Imladris)." He replied softly, but much too quickly for me to understand more than the words healing and Imladris, so I assumed he was trying to be kind.

I pushed away the thoughts of Katie as we walked, and began to mentally build a wall around the memory. If I could not destroy it, then I could forget it and hide that part of my life away forever. If I did not… if I did not there would be no healing.

"Goodbye…" I whispered

And then it was gone.


	4. Option Three

Disclaimer: Still do not own the Tolkien estate :'(

Author's Note: Comments are welcome as always, and please please please let me know if the story steers towards Mary Suedom and other more dangerous territories!

The edhel… oh what was his name? Raunsúl, that's it! How could I have forgotten the name of the first elf I have ever met? I suppose I was slightly upset at the time I first learned it… so anyways! Raunsúl had recently announced that we would be arriving in Imladris soon (I think that is at least vaguely what he said), and to be honest I was not sure if this was making me excited or completely freaked out. With me you could never tell since my emotions pretty strange most all the time. Hell, I couldn't even discern my emotions half the time

Somewhere in my mind registered him speaking as I gazed off absentmindedly into the trees, but being lost in thought as I was, I was completely unprepared for what I saw about five minutes later as the narrow but well-kept pathway we had recently been following opened out to reveal-

"Imladris…" I whispered as my feet suddenly either refused to walk, forgot to continue walking, or just plainly forgot their purpose in life.

I think Raunsúl smiled faintly beside me, but I honestly was a bit busy staring at the freaking amazing place in before me.

Really, there is no way my words could do the last homely house any justice at all so I will only say that I am glad I lived to see this. If I could be thankful for anything at this very moment, living would be it.

oOo

(From The View of Raunsúl)

I walked swiftly up to the two sentries that stood ahead, and saw the slightly younger one's face faintly reveal some confusion at the sight of me. After I considered this for a moment I realized he was probably watching the girl that trailed behind me, but either way it mattered not what expression had flitted across his face, and for what reason.

"I have come from the western side of Bruinen on a scouting mission. I was not due back for some time, but I have come across a rather… odd case." I gestured towards the girl and the older edhel nodded in agreement at this "I request an audience with Lord Elrond."

There was silence for a moment before the edhel replied "That is well. You may continue to the Hall of Fire. I believe Lord Elrond should have finished supper by now, and will receive you and the girl."

"Thank you, and May the Valar be with you."

"And also with you." Replied the sentry in kind with a slight bow of his head

"My lady!" I called as I turned to face the strange girl who I had traveled with "We must now go."

oOo

We walked quickly and silently through the halls as I attempted to figure out our reason I had been brought here, and I managed to come up with a few ideas:

Option A) the elves where going to cannibalize me. I mentally slapped myself for that one. Elves don't cannibalize people; orcs do just like when they ate-… when they do. And you pride yourself in being a Tolkien addict! You're just panicking you idiot.

Option B) I was going to become a silly Mary Sue and instantly be loved by all who met me and get a lovely singing voice. I shuddered. Think realistic thoughts savannah, realistic thoughts…

Option C) I was on my way to meet Lord Elrond and be questioned by him in a realistic manner. Maybe I even will get lucky and have come at the right time to see Gandalf. Since he's a Maiar **and** Istari, he may have some better translation skills. And then if I'm having miracles shot down at me from heaven (not likely, but if there has been some then whoever is up there has dreadful aim) I could stay here for a bit. I suppose that is quite likely… after all, I don't plan on lying to Elrond, and someone who knows as much as I could hardly go traipsing about Arda. If he asks then I will tell what I can. But only what would not affect the future of course, the consequences of a different decision on my part would be ghastly…

And I could only pray for C to be the outcome of this terrible speed walking. Oh god I had almost forgotten how much I hated speed walking; it was like seventh year PE all over again…

I shuddered and continued the dreaded speed walking.

oOo

I had been told to wait outside a rather large and important looking door that probably led to a similarly described room, and was left completely and utterly alone. It was odd that this would bother me considering I had been alone for nigh a week before being found, but maybe that was the actual reason it was bothering me in the first place…

I sighed and sat down against the wall near the door, and was greeted by… singing? I listened for a few moments before realizing that I **might** actually be sitting just outside the famed Hall of Fire. My mouth broke into a recently unusual smile at this exciting thought, and I promised myself I would find out later.

Within moments after this possible revelation I was practically lying on the floor so as to hear better through the crack underneath the door (pitiful, I know, but the music was so beautiful it was almost literally enchanting in a way…). As the music formed images of valiant battles and other equally awesome things in my mind, I didn't even bother to consider what might happen if the door was to-

Open.

And open it did…

Right in my face.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I half flew backwards and clutched my head in pain, eyes watering. Dear lord I was stupid; why had I done that? I just hope no one saw…

"And you thought you were stupid before? Of course someone saw you idiot! The freaking door didn't just fly open by itself!"

"For Christ's sake, not you again!" I cried through looking up to find my favorite imaginary friend floating along the ceiling "And damn it, stop showing off!"

"Yes ma'am." It replied while saluting me

"Besides," it added with a mischievous smile on its face "my work here is done."

It disappeared momentarily after finishing this final comment, and I finally took the time to see who had witnessed that… well whatever that was.

Thankfully it was only Raunsúl. I sighed in relief before getting up and smiling weakly at his shocked face. At least he already thought I had gone mad…

"Tol brennil nín (Come my lady)," he said after a slight pause and regaining his usual composed expression "Aran Elrond innas ceni le si (Lord Elrond will see thou (there is no Sindarin word for 'you') now)."

My lady something lord Elrond something will? something see something something…

Lord Elrond will see me now! 'That's it!' I thought happily

Yes, go option C!

I nodded, trying unsuccessfully to hide my smile. Raunsúl shook his head slightly in apparent confusion, and then began to lead the way through Imladris to what would most likely turn out to be lord Elrond's study.

It did.

oOo

Author (Ithelyn): Well I believe I will leave you all at that lovely cliffhanger for today. Besides it has been much too long since my last update. But the next chapter shall be up before the end of the week, so there shouldn't be a problem. I just did not wish to make people stop following this story.


	5. Brennil nín naun Elrond

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but what Tolkien does not.**

**Author's Note: The year this story starts out at is 2995 TA (third age), which, by the way, is twenty-three years before the fellowship of the ring (book) begins. Also, this is done by the books, so any corrections on dates/events, and major character out-of-character mistakes made will hopefully be pointed **

I sat almost completely dumbstruck at my surroundings (one in particular) in the chair I had been invited to sit in by lord Elrond. Oh dear lord I was sitting in front of Elrond! He was the son of Eärendil, bearer of Vilya, and even brother to the first of the line of kings! And most importantly of all (to myself at least):

I was meeting him.

As in the actually speaking to him kind of meeting him.

And he looked so… well there really wasn't a perfect word to describe him. The few elves I had seen I had seen so far just plainly looked different than he. He had this look about him that you knew that while he was a just and kind (unless I was **much** mistaken) person, he was also a lord and held much power.

"Brennil nín naun Elrond (My lady I am Elrond)." He said while politely ignoring my shocked stare

"Brennil nín naun Meril (My lady I am Rose). I replied with terrible pronunciation, assuming that was the correct wording, and thanking my Tolkien obsession yet again for leading me to read 'Gateway To Sindarin' and therefore learning at least my middle name in the proper language.

But then I saw his eyes widen, and unless I happened to have some long-forgotten prophesy about me (not likely unless I was in a terrible fan fiction) he seemed a little too shocked at my name for that to be what I said.

I went over my words again in my head until finally I remembered…brennil nín is exactly how Raunsúl had addressed me…

My face turned redder than it has probably **ever** been before, and I began fervently repeating "Goheno nin." Until he smiled slightly (but genuinely) and forgave me (at least I hope)

"Mae brennil Meril, theli le nara lîn trenarn si (Well lady Rose, will you tell your tale now)?" said Elrond after my brief episode

I paused, staring unseeingly ahead of me, and trying to figure out what was safe to say. The biggest thing at the moment was the fact I was from Earth **not** Arda/Middle Earth. I sighed after a moment; I'd have to tell, it would be too suspicious otherwise.

'But it also would be too suspicious if you did say such a thing…' whispered a quiet voice in my mind. I paused, considering this before shaking my head and pushing the thought away. Elrond deserved to know. He would understand… I hope.

"I o Amar… ú Emerain (I'm from Earth… not Middle Earth)." I said quietly while looking up at his face, my heart beating rapidly in anticipation and even some fear of his verdict.

But his features did not change, and I dared not to let myself believe that I was still trusted, or even allowed to remain in Imladris considering my most recent words. There was a silence that lasted far longer than any silence should be allowed to last. Despite his emotionless response, I saw his eyes, not quite fully… elvish, if that is the word I may use, yet still containing more wisdom and sadness than Raunsúl and the sentries' had possessed, processing the words I had spoken.

I held my breath and waited.

"Gar le tann sen min enlind (Can you show this in some way)?" he said with faintly shown curiosity but an otherwise emotionless voice and expression

I paused, unsure what to say. I had thought of what I would say of course, but only as far as telling him where I had come from. My mind whirled through all the fan fictions I could think of, but with each one I had remembered Elrond had instantly accepted the main character. Should I tell him I know what has passed, and what is to come? Would it or would it not be disastrous?

"Bah, Sindarin nín faeg… alsi (No, my Sindarin bad…later)." I said finally

"Istui… uhm… hollû (Learned close time)?" I added, pointing to myself so as to hopefully clear up any confusion my wording and dreadful pronunciation might have caused

He nodded and replied "Le thelina Istui lîn trenarn thenid. Si, gar le maeg (You will be taught if your tale is true. Now, may you continue)?"

It took a moment for me to process what he said, and even then I only understood the basics. I sighed and looked down at my fingers that had been nervously tapping my knee since I had sat down, and then began my true tale. Or at least, the tale I had lived since my arrival.

oOo

I do not think that Lord Elrond had truly believed me since it had appeared as if he thought I had received a bump to the head. But whatever he believed of me, he seemed to think that I needed to be kept safe. However crazy I may or may not be, even he could tell I had not thought I was lying, and that I was hiding something quite important. The latter had been a matter pressed by him before I had been dismissed. I had tried to hide the fact that I was indeed hiding something, the fact that included me knowing the future events of Middle Earth, but something inside me had forced me to make it obvious to the elf lord that I was not entirely honest. I could tell he knew I was not telling all, and that he knew that he realized this; so I said the best thing I could have for the situation. It took a while, but I managed to get it across that I would tell all when Mithrandir could too be present. He seemed surprised that I knew of Mithrandir by that name, and really that I knew of him at all, being mortal as I am, but he also seemed to feel the gravity of this situation and agreed. I can only hope now that he will come soon, keeping a secret from Elrond has already begun to eat away at my chest, and it has only been a few hours.

I sighed and glanced around the room I had been led to after Elrond and I's 'little chat'; if it could be called such (although saying it that way almost made me laugh). The room was much like the rest of Imladris; fairly simple, beautiful, and distinctly elvish. I received the feeling that this room was most defiantly not the best Imladris had to offer, but it was better than any other place I had stayed before. Also the fact that it had a wash tub seemed to cancel out anything I could possibly want to be discontent over, and to be quite honest I was happy where I was.

It felt odd really… almost like I had a need to complain about something when in all honestly there was nothing wrong. Well of course there was something wrong, but I had had all of my basic needs taken care of and I was in middle earth. Asking for more would just plainly be selfish. But… but it would be nice if…

"No." I told myself firmly; barely even registering I had spoken aloud

I would not think of things such as- as what happened. But dear lord I missed her… I wonder if it would be possible to give her a proper funeral..? No, that could never happen. She's too badly mangled anyways, and had probably half decomposed by now…

I shuddered at the thought.

So much for forgetting…

I noticed the light had begun to fade outside one of my windows, and stood up while smoothing out my clothes. Whoever had filled the wash tub earlier had also left a well made but quite obviously an elvish version of a peasant's dress (possibly cotton?) which I was quite thankful for. In truth I was happier in this dress than I ever would have been if I had worn something out of a fan fiction (shudder). Besides, I had always loved costumes like this. Although now I suppose it is no longer a costume…

Once I got my clothing situated, another issue came to mind. Apparently it takes more than one meal to make up for the loss of around a week's worth, so naturally, I was quite hungry. Who'd have thought?

Also, who'd have thought I would be stupid enough to go searching for a meal?

Apparently no one thought at all.

oOo

"And here I was thinking that there must be some end to your stupidity…" said the imaginary 'friend' while shaking it's head in mock sadness, and "trying" to hide it's laughter.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from replying. So maybe I did decide to go wandering in a large foreign place for food (never a good idea anywhere), but that doesn't mean that that… _**thing**_ needed to show up.

"Yes it did!" replied imaginary 'friend' brightly.

My tongue was suffering a lot of pain today.

Apparently so was my sanity, or at least, it was soon going to be.

oOo

**Author's Note: Sorry for the abrupt ending, I'm just happy I managed to finish it after so long. Also, to all those who read this, I'm very sorry for the wait. It won't be so long next time.**


	6. As Bright As Ever

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but what Tolkien does not.**

**Author's Note: The year this story starts out at is 2995 TA (third age), which, by the way, is twenty-three years before the fellowship of the ring (book) begins. Also, this is done by the books, so any corrections on dates/events, and major character out-of-character mistakes made will hopefully be pointed out to me eventually.**

_Winter of 2995 TA_

I sat half-hidden behind a post while waiting for Raunsúl to return from a scouting mission to the Trollshaws, and wishing now more than ever that I was able to read more Sindarin than just half the alphabet. Also, Westron was indeed Westron and not English as many fan fictions had led me to at least faintly hope, and so my book reading abilities where very limited at the moment. Even more sadly, this has led to me staring longingly at every book that passed me by since I had long given up trying to read any without any lessons after trying for about a week straight.

It had ended in headaches and tears.

Many headaches and tears.

On the brighter side, Imladris had lovely scenery, and there was no such thing of boredom here, at least, not for very long. At the moment I had a nice view of the road leading to the famous bridge which Frodo would in twenty-two years cross over (the post I was sitting against was part of the said bridge)

The majority of excitement over this had worn off during the past few months (I had come here in the early fall of this year). Well no, I should say that the spastic extreme fan episodes had ended during the past few months, but I was still pretty damn happy to be here.

I smiled suddenly as a soft sound broke through my train of thought; Raunsúl was back. Many elves were a bit indifferent to humans as a rule, but Raunsúl and a few others had become fairly good friends to me, at least, they were good friends considering the amount of time I have known them. But Raunsúl was the only who knew of my sister, and therefore I generally spoke to him the most, when he wasn't out scouting that is.

Moments later a small company of no more than fifteen elves came into view, and my smile grew as I caught sight of Raunsúl.

But then another caught my eye.

He rode a white horse that appeared to gleam in the shadows of the trees. His cloak streamed out behind him, and his hood was thrown back; his golden hair flowed shimmering in the wind of his speed. And to me it appeared that a white light was shining from the rider himself, as if through a thin veil. *

I tried my very hardest not to gape, and having easily gotten used to most elves having superior looks compared to most, I was very surprised I needed to try at all.

But by the time Raunsúl and the rest of the company of fourteen (I had now counted) reached the bridge, I had collected myself relatively well. Well… physically at least. Smiling, I stood up and walked to the road's edge to wait for Raunsúl to stop, but strangely my eyes kept sliding back to the other ellon. Nearly the second I had moved Raunsúl noticed me, and he returned my smile, distracting me momentarily.

"Have you missed me so much that you waited here this entire three weeks Meril?" laughed Raunsúl as he leapt gracefully (how do they do it?) off of his horse and led it over to where I stood.

"No, I only did it so someone could deflate your head before the whole of Imladris is infected by your ego." I replied just as cheerfully causing him to scowl in reply.

I laughed and curtsied to him before brightly adding "It's good to see you too Raunsúl. I hope you are well?"

"I am indeed well, and you?" he replied, choosing to ignore my kind welcome.

I was about to open my mouth to reply, but I then noticed the other ellon had joined us looking as bright as ever (Heh sorry, couldn't resist). He bowed his head in the proper greeting to Raunsúl and me before speaking to me in a clear and ringing voice.

"And who might you be?" he asked curiously "It is not common that humans are seen here in Imladris, and even less so those not of the Numenorian race."

I bowed my head politely before replying "My name is Meril my lord, and I don't suppose I am a common human in Imladris or out."

"And why is that, may I ask?" He replied curiously, but not impolitely; but my reply was cut off when Raunsúl spoke.

"She is not of any place near here my lord, but shouldn't we stable the horses? The sun is setting as we speak and it is nearing time for the feast."

He shouldn't have interrupted if this man is really a lord, but I suppose he was right to cut off the ellon considering there are so many elves about… Ah well, at least his excuse was fair enough. The Yuletide feasts where indeed beginning today, not that I was going. Of course I was _allowed_ to attend, but it wasn't really my cup of tea so to speak.

"Yes, of course." Said the ellon, drawing his attention to Raunsúl before speaking to me once more

"I hope to see you in the Hall of Fire after the feast later." He said "I wish to speak with you once more."

I saw a flicker of emotion pass through Raunsúl's eyes. Surprise maybe? I wondered at that for a moment before pushing it to the back of my mind to dwell on later, and then nodded my farewell to the ellon "Of course my lord."

He smiled briefly before turning to Raunsúl "Let us go now. Our horses could both use the rest."

Raunsúl nodded and bid his farewell to me before walking with the ellon and the rest of their company across the bridge and towards the stables.

I stood there silent and motionless for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Maybe I was savoring the moment, but what exactly was a savoring? I had only had a short conversation with some strange elf; didn't that happen all the time..?

But then I realized exactly who I had unknowingly spoken to. His looks, the way he spoke, even the description I had used for him; it all fit. I had just met one of the only of my favorites out of all of Tolkien's characters that I would meet while my life lasted. I had just been bowed to by Lord Glorfindel himself.

And I don't believe I have ever been happier.

oOo

I sat quietly in the corner of the Hall of Fire while contently listening to the elvish melodies that wove pictures of long lost times into my mind. I listened to these songs each night, sometimes even falling asleep where I sat, and yet they never managed to bore me. Thankfully, no one whom I was not friends with bothered me when I sat here, and so whenever I did fall asleep I was out of everyone's way.

Although I usually didn't pay much attention to who sang; this time I was trying my very hardest to be attentive because Duilind, who was in a close second to Raunsúl for being my closest friend, was singing. He sang quite well really, second only to Lindir in my opinion, so it wasn't too much of a chore. It was also nice that I could now understand him fairly well since tonight he was testing out one of his own compositions in honor of the beginning of yuletide.

I was so focused on deciphering the music clearly (Duilind had expected a full report of my opinion with the last new song he tried, so I supposed he would want me to do so again this time) that I didn't even realize when I was no longer the only occupant of the corner that was often my own.

"My lady Meril, it is good to see you again." Said the same clear voice that I had earlier heard

I smiled slightly and nodded my head in acknowledgement while looking up at Lord Glorfindel. "And it is well to see you my Lord Glorfindel; won't you sit down?"

I wanted to slap myself. He was only being polite and saying hello, and now I had gone and ruined it by asking him to stay? I wanted to go hide underground or something, but then I would probably accidently torture a dwarf lord with my stupidity also and eventually end up with an axe in my neck. Alright, so maybe I'm over reacting, but still, poor elf lord.

"Gladly," He said with a smile before seating himself beside me "for I still have questions for you if you would kindly oblige me with answers to them when possible."

"Of course my lord" How could I refuse?

"From where exactly do you hail? I know Raunsúl spoke the truth when he said your land was far off, but I have heard naught of an accent that even remotely resembles yours." He asked with the same curiosity as before. He certainly showed more emotion than most elves, and it was a nice change.

I just wasn't sure how comfortable I was with answering.

So I asked my own question.

"Will you answer a question of mine if I answer your own? And if you agree to that, you must also promise to still trust I am sane. Lord Elrond knows of my homeland and does not believe I am mentally unstable." So what if I left out the part that Elrond had his doubts? I don't think anyone can blame me. Well… maybe no one besides Elrond could, but he isn't here so I will ignore that fact for now.

He seemed slightly taken aback. "I agree to these terms, but I did not know it was such a dire matter."

"Then I will tell you, but you must say nothing of it to any others."

"That is also agreed." He replied just as seriously as I

I quickly looked around us to be sure we where alone and then quietly spoke "My Lord Glorfindel, I am not from this world. I am from earth, no middle in it at all. I came here by accident, but this world was… not unknown to me before I came."

He could have very well been carved from stone after I said these things, but I could see in his eyes that he was carefully thinking this through, and so I continued.

"I have heard about middle earth since I was a child for everything from the Music of the Ainur to the beginning years of the Fourth Age was written down by a man who died just thirty years before my birth. In this world from which I have come there are two beliefs that go along with these writings. The first is that this is pure fantasy and imagination. The second is that earth is just the future of middle earth, and that I am from the seventh age. I believed the second, and having come here has only strengthened my belief. And… that is all I have to say I suppose." I finished quietly and then looked down at my lap, avoiding Glorfindel's steady gaze before adding even more quietly "If you still do not believe me, which I would fully understand, I then ask you to come to a meeting that will be held once Mithrandir comes."

"Why must Mithrandir be present?"

"He is the only of his race that I trust that resides in middle earth." I said even quieter than before. "If any would rightly trust me, he would. And people trust his judgment more than most."

Glorfindel stiffened slightly at my words "And what race would that be?"

"He is an from Valinor, and one of the few of his race that reside here. If the blue wizards still live, he is then one of six that are well known, but there are others in the dark places of this world." I whispered

Neither of us spoke for a moment.

"How do you know this?"

"The writings"

There was another pause and then he spoke "So you know what is to come?"

"I do, but do not ask of me any the future; I may only speak of the past or all may be lost."

"I did not wish to… I believe that I should trust you for now, because Elrond does and I do not see any deceit in your words, but I would like to speak more of this in a more private setting."

"Of course my lord" I replied

"And you had a question to ask of me?" He said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh yes! In these writings they speak of two Glorfindels."

He raised an eyebrow and seemed to smile a bit at where my question was going "Do they indeed?"

"Er… Yes they do. One was a lord in Gondolin, and the head of the House of the Golden Flower, but he fell at its downfall to save Tuor, Idril, and their son Eärendil; and I will not speak of what fell with him in these fair halls."

"And then there is me."

"Yes, and then there is you. There are also two explanations surrounding this, and I wish to know the correct one."

"And what are these explanations?" he asked

"The first is that you are two separate people, and the other is that when Glorfindel of Gondolin died and went to the Halls on Mandos before being embodied by the Valar and sent back either during the middle of the second age, or with the Istari during the beginning of the third age. And so now I ask; which is correct?"

"Well your question was certainly unexpected." Said Glorfindel with a small smile "And because you answered so honestly to what you have in your mind as the truth, I shall do the same."

It took all my willpower not to jump up and down in the seat; I was going to get an answer to a question that plagued thousands of true Tolkien fans from Lord Glorfindel himself!

"I am indeed the only Glorfindel and I came back with the Istari." He finished much to my delight.

My mouth broke into a grin "Good, now if I ever return I may tell everyone who believes otherwise how wrong they were!"

He laughed slightly "I'm glad my answer pleases you so my lady."

"But wait," I said in barely more than a whisper, the curiosity for the rest of his statement setting in "does that mean you know the fate of Pallando and Alatar?" **

He seemed shocked that I knew them by that name, but replied anyway "Saruman is the only who knows their fate beyond the fact that they journeyed East; you know as much as I."

"Thank you, I will ask Mithrandir if given the chance, perhaps he knows…" I trailed off, oblivious to the fact that Glorfindel still seemed a bit shaken.

After another episode of silence Glorfindel again spoke up "Is there anything else you wish to ask of me?"

"No thank you, but I do appreciate that you answered my questions," I replied shaking my head "I've wanted to know those things for years."

"There is one thing though." I said, a sudden idea coming to mind.

"Yes?"

"Do you have the ability to get me an audience with Lord Elrond? I have something I need to speak with him of, but I have rarely seen him since I came here. And I believe I am right in assuming you speak with him often?"

"I believe that can be arranged." He replied

"It has been lovely speaking with you my lord, but it is late and I must rest now." I sat as I stood up and bowed slightly in farewell "Please let me know of our lord's reply if he does not himself."  
"I will my lady." He said as he too stood and bowed. "And I now bid you goodnight in hopes of seeing you here again for our talk was most interesting."

"Of course my lord," I said with a small smile while trying to keep my blushing to a minimum. "If you wish to seek me, I can most often be found right here or wandering aimlessly through Imladris."

"Then I shall see you soon my lady Meril." He said with a smile and then turned and walked off to speak with Duilind and his wife Gladhwen who stood among a few others.

I slipped quietly out of the hall, no longer feeling much like conversing with others (not that I often did). I felt a bit guilty for not speaking to Duilind, but he would be there tomorrow.

'_And so will Glorfindel_' said a quiet voice inside my mind.

I tried hard to not look to where the elf lord stood, but as I began closing the hall's door behind me I couldn't help but stop for a moment. Even surrounded by so many others he still seemed more... lordly I guess. But within moments his gaze had met mine, and so I quickly shut the door and nearly ran towards my rooms while praising Eru the whole time that it was night so even an elf would be hard pressed to see me blushing more furiously than I believe I have ever before.

I didn't sleep well that night.

oOo

*** Greatly inspired by page 256 of the Fellowship of the Ring**

*** The two blue wizards' most likely names, if you don't believe me look it up on the Encyclopedia of Arda website (it has everything Tolkien related you may have questions about on it, I highly suggest it if you're writing a fan fiction or are just curious about something)**

**Name Translations:**

**Duilind: singer by the river**

**Gladhwen: maiden who laughs**

**Author's Note: Yes, I have stopped using Sindarin in my writing, but only because by now Meril/Savannah should be relatively fluent by now, and there won't be any funny translation errors (I think). So unless it's requested (keep in mind it takes a long time for me to translate entire conversations), it will no longer be used besides maybe a few exceptions.**


	7. A Few Select Tomes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what Tolkien does not.**

**Author's Note: Girithron is the December equivalent in the reckoning of Rivendell, and the yuletide feasts began on the first of this month.**

_**Girithron the fifth of 2995**_

After a breakfast of a bit of bread and milk, I went exploring in an attempt to clear my mind of my recent nightmares and the thoughts they had brought up. I had all but forgotten that day I came here; until now of course. In truth I had not forgotten at all, but it's in human nature to try to move on from things like that. In actuality, the nightmares hadn't started until after I spoke with Glorfindel; could there be a connection? But no, that was silly to think for so many reasons. If he had affected my dreaming at all, it would not have been in that way.

I laughed aloud at that, too tired to bother reprimanding my mind for such thoughts. But they were quite fun to think…

But then the sound of hooves (even elvish horses where only so quiet) kept me from continuing those thoughts. I looked up, slightly surprised to find myself near guardhouse. I then saw a very disturbed looking elf leap off the horse that I had heard, and walk quickly to one of the sentries (some of the armor and weapons where quite valuable), the horse following a few feet back (he must have been trained well). I weighed my options; would I go eavesdrop, or mind my own business? After all, it wasn't often an elf was bothered seriously by something.

Curiosity got the best of me and I very quickly "wandered" over to where the two elves stood. They were speaking much more quickly than was usual so I had a harder time comprehending, but I got the basic idea. The elf had just come riding up because they had found a very decayed body of a child a two day's ride away in the woods. There was also apparently some sort of strange clothing it had been wearing made of cloth a color they had never before seen. My breath caught at this. The body could well enough be some other human child, but the clothing? That was hard to mistake. Elves lived a long time, and if they had not seen it- the elf held up a piece of the strangely colored pink and slightly bloody cloth to show the sentry- I had. 'But maybe it's a coincidence…' I thought to myself

"_Do you really think so?"_

The elf then revealed a small metallic-silver pouch that had been inside his saddle bag. I knew that pouch contained a special blue seashell Katie had found a year ago while we were on vacation, and she had never taken it out of her pocket since except for when she slept, and even then she left in nearby. I remember her being overjoyed to find a better seashell than me (a rare occasion) for it was supposedly a very rare find.

Katie had had it that day.

I was in too much blatant shock to bother with tears or other useless, but understandable for the moment, things. I almost walked up and snatched it from them that very moment, but my better judgment won over so I walked as inconspicuously as I could back to where I had stood before; watching out of the corner of my eye.

The sentry took the pouch from the scout's hands, and took out the shell; carefully looking over it with a strange look on his face. Moments later he replaced thee shell and set the pouch down upon a nearby table beside a few daggers, and after exchanging some words, they both walked inside the house.

A sudden idea came to my mind, or maybe I had just fully realized what I was planning before; either way I glanced around carefully to be sure no one was there. I was alone. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves before walking over to the table; it wasn't stealing if I inherited it was it?

"_But did you inherit it?"_ a quiet voice inside me asked as my hand hovered over the pouch.

But I didn't have time to think for within a minute they would return, and my actions would not be considered… lawful. But then I got the bright idea to not steal the pouch.

I just stole the shell inside it.

My danger momentarily forgotten, I took a moment to look carefully at it. The shell was instantly recognizable as Katie's, which could only mean they had indeed found her. A demented part of me wished to see what she looked like now, but that though was hastily shoved away when I remembered how important it was that I got away incredibly soon so I had no time to be disgusted with myself.

I thanked the lord that the path to the main house from here was cobblestoned; even elves could only track so well with that. At least that's what I tried to tell myself as I quickly walked back to the main part of Imladris trying not to remember the fact that my actions themselves would most likely betray me for there weren't many who would do this. But the shell was rightfully mine, and it wasn't even valuable. I didn't bother to remind myself that it very well could be here considering I was in an entirely different world; what if this shell didn't exist here?

'It doesn't matter.' I told myself as I quickly bent down and slipped it into my shoe 'It's mine and they have no right to it… I'm not stealing."

Anyone, even a human, could easily see the fear in my eyes, but no one did.

No one I knew of at least.

oOo **Glorfindel's Point of View** oOo

As I stood outside near the guard house reporting some information to the Lord Erestor my gaze slid to a strange figure just past him; Meril. I kept up the pretense of listening to Erestor's reply, but had a difficult time keeping a small amount of confusion from showing. She looked around fearfully from a table standing near the guard house while clutching something in her hand, but why did she seem so frightened?

She turned towards the path I and Erestor stood by, not noticing either of us, and walked down it quickly towards the main house. Suddenly she stopped and slipped something into her shoe from the clutched hand. I caught a flash of an odd shade of blue before she straightened up, and again continued on her way as if nothing had happened.

"Glorfindel?" said Erestor, confusion apparent in his voice, giving me no time to think on the matter.

I then refocused on my present conversation after promising myself I would question Meril on it soon.

oOo **Meril's Point of View** oOo

Glorfindel and I were talking merrily together on some fleeting subject later that day when suddenly the mirth in his eyes dimmed, and his brow furrowed as he caught sight of something behind me. I turned to see the Lord Elrond himself standing there and signaling Glorfindel to come, a much more serious expression on his face.

Glorfindel turned to me and bowed slightly in farewell "I'm afraid our talk must be cut short my friend for the lord needs me, but I hope to speak with you again soon."

"As do I my lord." I said while also bowing.

He gave me a brief but true smile before turning to go towards Lord Elrond.

"Meril, I would request you to come also." Said the lord suddenly

My eyes widened in surprise the smallest amount before I too turned and walk towards him until I came before him and bowed courteously "Of course my lord."

Glorfindel glanced curiously at Elrond, but the lord just shook his head and began to walk towards his study. We quickly followed, exchanging a questioning glance in the process.

I later found it strange that we had exchanged a glance at all, but at the moment I was a bit more focused on why Lord Elrond could possibly want to speak to me.

We soon came to the Lord's study, and I was instantly asked to wait outside. I was a bit dismayed by the fact, but of course complied without noticeable hesitation; going off a ways to sit on a small bench within sight of the door.

I glanced around nervously at the empty corridor surrounding me as I sat. I couldn't decide whether to be unsettled or thankful that there was not a soul in sight.

I eventually decided on unsettled, but thankfully by that time the door to Lord Elrond's study began to open once more. Glorfindel stepped out and beckoned to me and unreadable expression on his face (not that that was unusual for him). I looked back at him with confusion, but getting no explanation; I soon complied and walked over to join him in the study.

I stopped dead in surprise at whom I saw for the Lords Elrond and Glorfindel were not the only ones present.

"My lord-s" I said in a voice barely above a whisper before falling into a respectful bow.

In a chair against the wall near Elrond's desk sat one of the most important people in all of Middle Earth; Gandalf the Grey.

"Please sit Meril." Said Lord Elrond whilst gesturing to a chair opposite of Mithrandir's

I tried to hide my nervousness and quickly made my way to the chair.

"It is welcome to finally meet you my lord." I said quietly to Mithrandir once sitting down.

His eyes showed a hint of curiosity as he replied "You speak as if I was at least slightly known to you before hand, yet I do not believe our paths have crossed."

"They have not my lord; you believe correctly." I replied simply while not denying I know of him.

"Meril, you at one time expressed your wishes to both the Lord Elrond and I of speaking with Mithrandir, and so you are now able; but may we ask what you wished to speak of?" Said Glorfindel

I tried to focus a bit more on the lords as a whole instead of only Mithrandir "Er… Yes I did, but if it pleases my lords I would ask to speak with him privately."

Elrond appeared as if he was about to affect how my request was going to be answered for me.

"Of course Meril" said Mithrandir suddenly speaking instead "Elrond, Glorfindel, if you could excuse us?"

The other two both nodded, Glorfindel sending me a quick questioning glance in the process. One I could not answer.

I had no time if I had wanted to either way, for Mithrandir had quickly left the room, and I had to rush to follow; only pausing to bow quickly in farewell to the still seated and silent elf lords.

oOo

Mithrandir and I were now seated in an empty part of the Hall of Fire (it was much less crowded during the day, and there were only a few elves scattered about and none near us), and he seemed to be patiently waiting for me to speak. I was wondering why he would do so, but then I supposed I had requested an audience with him…

"It's er… good to meet you Mithrandir." I said nervously

God I was pitiful, but Gandalf seemed slightly amused at least.

"It is good to meet you as well Meril." He replied "I've heard many odd things about you since my arrival."

"I'm an odd person."

"Is that so?"

I nodded, nervousness mostly forgotten. He wasn't so very strange to talk to if you forget who he is (which I must admit is hard to do).

"Could you perhaps explain why?"

"I'm from an odd place," I said before finishing in English "and speak in an odd language."

Mithrandir was silent for a moment, his dark eyes thoughtful, and so I continued on in Sindarin.

"That was called English, and it isn't exactly… common in Arda."

"You knew of me before this." He said "How?"

"I read a few select tomes."

"I was not aware I was part of any but a few. All are located either in the west, Imladris, or Gondor as far as I was aware, and even then rarely in detail. So I ask you, how detailed is your knowledge, and how did you come across it?"

I took a deep breath, inwardly debating whether I should tell all. I decided I would but sort of… a little at a time. He was an Istari after all, and 'wizards are subtle and quick to anger'

I looked around quickly and saw that now we were out of hearing of even the closest elves, and so decided it was as good a time as any.

I leaned forward and whispered as soft as I could "I bought the tomes at a market… Olórin"

His face darkened in suspicion "Few know me by that name now."

"But many in the ages to come. You where written in a story in my time Mithrandir, but I always knew you were a legend."

"You know much Meril, that I can see, but how much more do you know that I cannot tell so clearly?" He said after a small silence, his eyes not quite rid of suspicion.

"I know the beginning, the names of the Vala, and of many Maia. I know of the kin slayings, the betrayals, and the fall of Gondolin and how it came to pass. I know the dwarves were made first before the elves by Aulë, but were shut away in the dark until a later time by the command of Eru himself. I know of the spider, the jewels, and The War of Wrath along with the Last Alliance. I know what still exists to this day that should have been destroyed… I know the end."

"Then you know too much." Said Gandalf wearily "Though in you I sense no evil you may not leave here until this end you speak of comes. But alas! I guess too much, and perhaps too little of the outcome of my work here. Your voice hints dire things, and I am already so weary…"

"But you will not be so weary as to not complete your fate." I replied kindly

He gave me a faint smile, but I could see his mind was already far off.

"I hope you truly know what you speak of for the sake of Arda."

"As do I Mithrandir…"

We spoke no more, but instead thought of things to come in companionable silence. He was not what I expected, but then again exactly what I had. I was glad to have met him, but I still felt alone in this world I loved so dearly.

oOo

**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for this chapter's lateness! Gandalf was hard to write, and then I had trouble with my math grades, but I decided to finish finally. I hope it was worth the wait, and thank you to all that read!**


	8. Lays and Lessons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what Tolkien does not.**

_**Girithron the sixth of 2995**_

The guilt was gnawing away at me. I was torn between the fear of being caught for stealing in a dark ages like setting (who knows what would be done), and regretting not being able to speak out and finally put Katie to rest as she deserved.

I was worried over nothing, and I knew it, but it seemed as if Glorfindel was a bit more wary around me during our conversation the night I met Gandalf, and the guards a bit more quiet in my presence overall. I've stayed relatively out of sight this day so far because of it. How was I supposed to know whether to speak or remain silent if I don't even know what I had done was wrong or not?

Fear gripped my chest as it did whenever I could not decide on something I knew to be important. I quickly sat down on the ground where I stood, and buried my face in my hands while praying to Eru for it to pass quickly and taking deep breathes. I had had no attack since I had come here, and did not with for them to begin now.

"What ails you Meril?" said a voice suddenly, causing me to forget my fear momentarily, and turn to see Mithrandir standing there.

"Fear" I said, seeing no point in lying to him.

"What is it you fear?"

"Prosecution" I whispered after standing up, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Have you done something to bring prosecution upon you?" He asked seriously but not unkindly.

"I am unsure of that myself my lord." I replied while hesitantly meeting his eyes.

He peered at me curiously from under his hat while leaning slightly on his staff before finally saying "I've come across a notion that we should sit for this conversation."

"Likewise" I said as we walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"I'll be forthright Meril, and ask you to be so too; what did you do?"

"I stole something…" I mumbled

"I have heard whispers that something found in the Trollshaws' outskirts was stolen recently, and it was said to have been found on a body. Could this have something to do with your distress?"

I nodded.

"Do you know whose corpse they found?"

"Katie's…" I whispered "my sister's…"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at this statement.

"When I came here Mithrandir, I was not alone. I had been looking after my younger sister since my parents were in town. Suddenly… suddenly my sister and I were no longer in our home, but in a forest I had never before seen. At first I couldn't find her, yet I knew she too was there. I called out and searched around, but still saw no sign of her. As I searched through a small cave I had found, horrible sounds came from outside… then I… I heard her scream…" I faltered for a moment at the memory, but carried on in hopes this would be the last telling I would have to do "They were orcs, but I did not know it then for, like you, they are fantasy by my time."

I paused for a moment before saying in bitter contempt "For them she was just a bite. It probably took more energy to do what they did to her than she gave to them in return, yet they did it anyway out of spite. They are loathsome creatures, and I now understand exactly why the sons of Elrond chose avenge Celebrían so adamantly."

He let me seethe for a moment in silence before speaking "These are dark days indeed for those woods have been free of all evil but trolls for many years. I am saddened to know it is no longer such, and that you had to learn of this so directly."

"You are not the only with those thoughts Mithrandir."

He looked at me wearily for a moment, and for that moment I pitied him. Yes, he was a Maiar, but he was also burdened by many thousands of year's worth of life. He was the Grey Pilgrim for a reason; his journey was never over, yet I had burdened him with my horrors too. I'm sure he had heard worse and more pressing matters, but it was still unfair and selfish of me to burden him further with my own."

"I am sorry Mithrandir," I said quietly while looking at my lap "I had no right to bother you with my childish problems, but I must do so again if you are so willing?"

"Remember Meril that I questioned you." He said while remaining noncommittal to my request.

"I know Mithrandir." I said with a bow of my head before looking up at him again "Could you maybe let me know where the Lord Glorfindel is? I need to speak with him…"

He nodded, understanding the implied reason, and directed me as to where to find him. I soon left, not looking back to see his thoughtful expression as he took out his pipe and pack of leaf.

oOo

_**Girithron the sixteenth of 2995**_

I looked over in anticipation as Duilind stood up to sing, momentarily forgetting my pending search for Glorfindel.

"He really is wonderful isn't he?" Said Gladhwen softly as he began to sing some lay or another

I laughed quietly to myself as she said this "You must love him very much."

"Yes," She said her smile widening as she looked back over to her beloved "I only regret that we took so long to find one another."

"Haven't the two of you been wed for over two hundred years now?" I replied laughingly

"Yes, it's such a short time, but I suppose we have forever to come." She said merrily

"I suppose you do…" I said, suddenly disheartened a considerable amount.

"Come, we will speak of this elsewhere Meril." She said, my change of mood clearly not missed on her

I nodded and we made our way to my favored corner. I nearly laughed at this, my friends here were always trying to get me to not stay here and keep to myself, and now here was Gladhwen bringing me back right after I had finally done as they had asked.

"What saddens you Meril?" asked Gladhwen, bringing me back to my more depressing thoughts.

"I've lived in Imladris for some time, and I've already nearly forgotten my life before. It's…" I wandered around my head is pursuit of an explanation for a moment "lonely. It's so very lonely Gladhwen… I am forced to remember I shall die nearly every day, and it hurts. I do not fear death, but I do not enjoy aging when others around do not."

"I cannot say I can relate to your fear Meril, but I am sorry." Said Gladhwen quietly

"It is fine; I did not expect you to."

"Do not misunderstand Meril, but if this land saddens you so you could always go join those in Bree or another human village on this side of the Misty Mountains. I am certain the Lord Elrond would gladly arrange the journey and lessons in Westron for you."

"I appreciate that." I said, giving her a small smile before looking down at my toes "But I cannot leave what I have found so soon, and who I hope to find…"

"Who is it you hope to find?" asked Gladhwen, her eyes wide in slight surprise. We both knew well that Imladris was host to none that were not elves but me at the moment.

"Elves are sometimes bestowed with the gift of sight are they not?" I said

"Yes, but that gift is most often given to those such as Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel, and even then it is a rarity. Why do you ask Meril?" Replied Gladhwen, slightly taken aback at my sudden change of subject.

"Let us say I have that gift."

Gladhwen seemed to be debating between disbelief, and actually considering what I said to be truth. She finally decided on faint incredulity.

"Let us say I have the so called gift to see future events. And then let me go so far as to say I can not only see bits and pieces that are not set in stone, but that I _know_ Middle Earth's future for the next thirty or so years."

"I wish to believe you Meril, but you must know how this sounds—"

"I do Gladhwen, trust me. Can it suffice to say that the Lords Mithrandir, Elrond, and Glorfindel all know and believe this?" I didn't think it was necessary to mention Elrond had his doubts since it would not exactly help my case. "I can offer proof in a few years."

"I will wait for that proof even though those names have defiantly helped your case. Never the less, whether I believe you or not you should continue."

"It is all I can ask." I said with a shrug "So by me being here I shall be able to see everything unfold that I wish to."

"When will everything that you've 'seen' begin?" she asked

"What year is it?"

"1995 of the third age"

"Four years and then it will begin."

"Should I be afraid?"

I paused. I was most certainly afraid, and I was in the safest place I could be at this time if you exclude Valinor. "No… just swear to me you will not leave Imladris for any reason once we reach the 3000th year. At least not for any trips farther than a few leagues away, or any that bring you near the Misty Mountains."

"I will not promise, but I will do my best to not to travel. I rarely travel anyway so I doubt it will be an issue." Said Gladhwen, a little surprised at how convinced I was of this matter.

"Thank you Gladhwen." I said with a slight smile "It puts at least a part of my mind at peace to know that."

She smiled slightly in return, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Ai! I almost forgot Meril, but there is someone whom I wish you to meet." She said, leaping up and grabbing my hand excitedly.

I was soon led through the Hall to one of the fireplaces along the opposite side, an amused expression on my face. Gladhwen finally stopped beside a rather scholarly looking elf with dark hair and intelligent eyes who was currently reading some form of document.

"Hello Erestor!" she said brightly, breaking the ellon's train of thought.

"Hm? Oh yes, hello Gladhwen." He replied as he set the documents down on a nearby table, and then turned his attention to me. "Am I right in assuming this is the Meril that you spoke of?"  
"You are indeed." She replied before looking to me. "Meril, this is Lord Erestor, the Chief councilor of the Lord Elrond."

My eyes brightened immediately "It is a pleasure to meet you my lord."

Being the perceptive elf he was, he noticed my change in demeanor immediately, and nearly laughed. "As it is to meet you Meril."

"Meril, did you happen to know that Erestor could arrange for you to have lessons in Sindarin writing?" said Gladhwen.

"No, I did not." I said, very much liking what she was hinting at.

"When I spoke with Gladhwen a few days ago she said that you have expressed an interest in reading, but are unhappy that you could not pursue that interest here." He said. "I found it saddening that anyone should not be able to pursue an interest such as that, so with your assent, I will happily arrange for you to receive lessons."

"I would be delighted." I said smiling.

"That is well" He replied with a slight smile "For there is a scribe I know, Iavas, who has taught elflings to read many times before, and I believe he would be quite willing to teach you also."

This was officially the most amazing night of my life so far. "That sounds absolutely amazing…"

"Perhaps if you do well in those lessons I could further your education myself," He said before adding. "And if I deem you so fit you may even make your way to being a scribe in time."

"That… that would be an honor my lord." I said, completely overjoyed.

He smiled, about to reply, but then noticed something behind me.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping to speak with Meril for a few moments if she would allow me to do so."

I turned to see the no longer elusive Lord Glorfindel standing there.

"Of course my lord," I said, hiding my surprise and turning back quickly to Erestor and Gladhwen for a moment.

"I will have Iavas meet you here tomorrow night Meril, and then you may plan your dates for lessons together." Said Erestor

"Thank you my lord, I will be there." I said.

I gave a quick bow to the two, and turned once more to join Glorfindel.

"You wished to speak with me about something?" I said questioningly as we walked out the Hall of Fire's door.

"More to show you something," He replied hesitantly.

"May I ask what that something is?"

"It is better you just see. You should… ready yourself Meril."

I looked at him in confusion, but found no answer as we walked on.

oOo

We stood in front of a small mound just out of sight of the main houses, the ground around us only lit by starlight.

"Glorfindel… what is this?" I said hesitantly, gesturing to the flat stone with Tengwar scripted onto it that lay atop of a small mound.

"I sent the scouts out after they had found your sister originally, and they brought her back… She did not deserve to lie evermore in grounds well traveled by yrch."

The words hit me very suddenly and very hard. This was Katie's grave? How could this elf I barely knew even consider doing such a thing for me? How could I ever thank him enough or even repay this debt I now owed..?

"Thank you..." I managed to choke out "I—I am forever in your debt."

I reached over, gripped his arm tightly, and bowed my head. I shook slightly, not crying, but also not without danger of doing so. He tensed for a moment, but I barely noticed, as he soon moved his free hand over to hold my own.

"Thank you…" I whispered again and again.

The true gravity of this entire situation would not hit me until I was lying in bed much later that night.

oOo

**Name Translations:**

**Iavas: Autumn**

**Silith: Silver Light**

**Author's Note: Some of you may think that Gladhwen is acting a bit human-like, but just remember she has no title. Her husband is a rather nice singer, but they are both technically of a low social standing compared to those like Glorfindel, Arwen, and even Raunsúl. I don't believe elves are too particular about class systems, but they exist in every society. So her being a bit more open and relatable than the elves mostly mentioned in Tolkien's works is I think understandable. If you disagree please say so, and I will take that into account for future chapters.**


	9. A More Structured Affair

**Author's Note: All of you who have wanted me to continue this story for a long while, thank 'Angie'; the nice anon who reminded me of this story's existence. On another note I'd like to mention my writing style has changed somewhat for what I believe to be for the better. The ending might seem a bit different style wise, but it should even out a bit eventually.**

_**Narwain the First of 2996**_

To my great delight Erestor had indeed kept to his word, and the day my lessons were to begin had finally come. Apparently Iavas was rather bookish (big shock there), and tended to miss most celebrations. At least, that is if he wasn't recording them. Today he was both missing and not recording the New Year's celebration, and it turned out well for me considering I was never much into the whole New Year's thing either and the elves' version was on a completely different day than 'mine'. I just hoped he wasn't missing it only on my account.

After breakfast, a quick 'hello' to Gladhwen and Raunsúl, and a rushed 'good luck' sent Duilind's, who was quickly running over his song choices for the coming night's festivities, way, I all but ran to the library where Iavas was to meet me.

This library was much different from the ones on Earth. While it too had all manner of documents, historical accounts, and perhaps even fairy stories scattered about in there, but it wasn't all public place that just anyone could visit. The first section, which included genealogies, fairy stories, maps, and other such texts and documents, was free to the public, and had plenty of nice comfy chairs to sit on.

But to even step inside the other sections the 'librarian' had to refer to a list and it was an overall more structured affair. To get onto this list you had to be sponsored by a scribe (such as Iavas) which could mean (depending on the scribe) a lot of work in gaining favor. After you manage to get a scribe to formally sponsor you they must then get the approval of at least three others, and have them and yourself sign a formal document that states you have access to the second section. This section sheltered myths, legends, historical texts, and both biographies and autobiographies. You could also access the second section if you were a registered student to a scribe.

Finally there was the third and hardest to gain access to section. To enter this place you needed one final signature, the Lord Erestor's. I shall only say it was a much less crowded room overall. Most would wonder what could possibly make this room so special. I would say it had something to do with the deeds, wills, aged songs written in Maglor's own hand, and texts studying linguistics (most written by the original makers). But I could be mistaken, and the room hard to access for an entirely different reason; though in truth I doubted that considering the fact that Elrond was in the ellon's care literally an age or two ago.

I had been here twice before, but that had been before I knew much of anything about Imladris. So this time I noticed some texts in the first and second room were nearly as valuable. A few were even in cabinets with curtained glass doors. And if anything was costly in Imladris, it was glass.

While in Imladris most elves lived fairly similar lifestyles, there were some who worked better jobs than others. Outside of the nobility all occupations were considered important to some degree. The elves that resided here had long ago developed enough sense to recognize a baker to be as necessary as say… a stable hand, blacksmith, or even hunter. They were all necessary to society, and so if one were to be looked down upon; it was rarely for that reason. Of course there were some non-nobility positions that were more prized than those afore mentioned. A few highly trained jewelers with skill nearing those who created the rings still resided here, and there were some who specialized in creating items that were rare even among the elves. One of these specialty items was glass.

There were only six families in that particular guild, and they were thought to be on a social standing nearing Erestor's. Glass gifts were considered to be a great honor, and most of the elves only owned one, if any, objects made from that material; often they were worn as jewelry or made into a small decorative bowl. With this in mind I could only guess how much those cabinets alone had cost, not to mention each window had either clear or colorfully stained glass. Think of how much the Sistine Chapel cost to make, and you'd be in the right range of price. At least, if you converted it into silver, or whatever they used for currency when this was built.

So excuse my English, but "Holy shit…"

"It seem writing is not all you must learn Meril." Said a good natured if slightly mocking voice from behind me.

I jumped and turned my head from the stained glass window of Luthien I had been studying to see a dark-haired ellon smiling beside me.

"You could understand me!" I asked, very much hoping he could not.

"I'm a linguist, and a well traveled one at that if I may say so myself, so it is admittedly difficult for me to miss the implication your voice had made." He laughed.

I let out a sigh of relief, turned completely to face him, and quickly looked him over. He wasn't particularly handsome (for an elf), but he seemed pleasant enough and with a slightly humorous (with a hint of sarcasm) tone; someone I probably would get along with. I then took a moment to notice his hands looked like a painter had attacked them with dark ink, he was carrying a leather bag with paper and feathers sticking out of it, and he had known I was to learn Tengwar.

"Ah—am I correct in assuming you are the Iavas who is to teach me?"

"Yes," he replied. "And am I correct in assuming you're the Meril I am to teach?"

"You are indeed." I said with a smile and small belated bow of greeting that he soon returned.

"Well then, shall we go?" He said. Then without waiting for a reply he made his way briskly over to the library's entryway were the cloaks and such were left. I followed, mentally damning his longer legs the whole way since I nearly had to run to keep up, but mostly focusing on the prospect of being competent in something useful. We turned into a hall that I had not noticed before and passed a few doors before he opened one and walked inside. I only barely made it in before it came shut, closed it quietly behind me, and turned to see we were in a rather cluttered room. It looked a bit like Elrond's study, but with about five hundred books and papers scattered about in unorganized stacks. The next thing I thought was that it held a large amount of similarities to my bedroom back home, but minus the bed, and with added elven flair.

Iavas gestured for me to sit, and I walked over to do so. It was a really a nice arrangement; he had his normal desk, and then a rounded one placed in a sort of semi-separate room that had a scattered assortment of chairs. The rounded table, that I was now seated at opposite of Iavas, also so happened to be the only semblance of tidiness that the room held; a slate and chalk like thing placed neatly in front of me, and only a few things necessary for Iavas in front of him.

"So," He said once we were situated. "You wish to become a scribe? Have you always wanted to become one?"

"Well, I have always wanted to become something along those lines, but not a scribe exactly until this past fall."

"What were your possible courses before?"

"Oh!" I said, excited to talk about this sort of thing with someone again. "Well I have always wanted to teach history, and figure out why things happened the way they did a long time ago. Also, I wanted, well… want, to write things like poetry and books about pretend things. Basically, I knew I could not make history, and so I would at least show others history."

He seemed to gain more faith in the amount of point in teaching a non-elf as I continued my synopsis of my old hopes for the future.

"Can you write with a steady hand?" He asked.

"I can write well enough among those I used to live with, but compared to the elves?" I left that rhetorical question unexplained. It was unnecessary to do so either way apparently seeing as he nodded a few moments later.

"Then you can be taught,"

'How very sweet of you to say sir,' I thought impolitely.

"But you will need motivation." He continued before rising from his seat, and walking over to his desk.

I tried not to look too much like I was incredibly curious as to what he was doing while he searched through a newly opened drawer. Iavas eventually pulled out a small stack of parchment paper, walked over, sat back down, and set the parchment carefully down in the center of the table.

"You say you are a writer yes?" I nodded. "Then you will want, no, more _need_ paper."

"Yes, paper is useful for the whole recording process."

"Indeed." He said with a small smile. "And you can have this stack of _very_ valuable paper if, and only if, you manage to prove to me that you have the skill, intellect, and perseverance to finish these lessons with above-average ability."

In truth, I thought he was really being quite unfair. I was a man after all, not an elf. But then again he had a point. If I was a failure it would let down all the people who had helped me get this far. Erestor, Gladhwen, and a few, albeit important, others had their names attached to mine now. Yes, it really wasn't all that important when put in perspective with everything else in the case of Erestor, but as for Iavas… he was a highly esteemed teacher who hadn't failed yet, and I didn't aim to start the list of his failures.

"You won't be disappointed." I said with much more conviction than I felt.

"See that I'm not." He said simply.

It only took a few seconds for the moment to pass, and he added in a more pleasant and friendly manner. "Now, how about we start this whole learning your letters thing?"


End file.
